


Boy-tus Interruptus

by OhSchittWeWroteFanFic



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bed Testing, Canon Compliant, DJL UC&P Prompt, Early Relationship, M/M, The Room Heats Up Prompt, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic/pseuds/OhSchittWeWroteFanFic
Summary: "I... wouldn't mind helping you test the bed. I'm... a very good test-taker."





	Boy-tus Interruptus

They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up. Patrick slowly breaks the stare and closes the blinds, smooths the bedspread, flicks an imaginary piece of dust from the chest of drawers. David's not sure what to do with himself.

  
"So have you lived here long?" he asks, his voice seemingly too loud in the air that's thick with anticipation and want. Patrick meets his eyes again. "Moved in a couple months ago," he says, "It used to be Ray's mother's room, but I don't mind the decor. The bed...works just fine."  
David feels his face get hot, and if he's honest with himself, he's never been quite so turned on. The feeling intensifies as Patrick makes his way around said bed.

  
"I... wouldn't mind helping you test the bed. I'm... a very good test-taker," says David, and is rewarded by a grin from Patrick, who closes the gap and presses his lips to David's.  
The kiss says everything they've been holding back in the week since David's birthday, and soon their bodies are pressed together and David can't believe how right this feels. He's debating whether it would be crossing a line to push Patrick onto the bed when Patrick makes the decision for them, sinking down deliciously on the bed and pulling David with him.

  
David props himself up over Patrick, savoring this moment. He can't believe they're finally here. Slowly, he sinks down, covering Patrick like a blanket, when suddenly the door bangs open and Ray's voice booms, "Who wants hot cocoa?"  
David sighs. Patrick sighs. They'll try again another time.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little response to the DJL prompt. Thanks for reading!


End file.
